


Wrong Bag

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Douglas, M/M, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Wrong Bag'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bag

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I hope this is alright. :) ❤

“Um, Douglas… I think we got the wrong bag.” Martin says in their latest hotel room, something green and smooth catching his eye as he unzipped the bag.

“What, pray tell, gives you that idea?”

“Well…” with that, he reaches in, pulling out and revealing a long, actually stunning, emerald green sundress.

“… Of course.” Douglas quickly says, his gaze shifting to his bag, looking to be almost surprised.

“I didn’t set my bag down at any point, though… none that I can remember anyway.” Martin mused, still holding the dress, examining, swishing it to and fro slightly as he did.

“… You did when we stopped for a coffee on the way out of the airport.”

“Oh. . .  I did, didn't I? Well great, now what am I going to do?”

“I’m sure your bag will turn up.”

“How in the world would it turn up? It could be clear across Dublin by now.”

“Don’t fret, darling. I’m positive it will make it’s grand return.” His beau stated, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Why do you have to be so sure? HOW can you be so sure?!” Was his grumpy reply, but happily accepting Douglas’ offered kiss.

But he was quickly taken by the dress up against Douglas, his bag forgotten for the moment.

“Douglas…?” He just looks at Martin, Martin holding up the dress to his broad frame,

“Y-You know… This, this brings out your eyes.”

“…Does it?”

“It, it really does.” He gulps, still holding the dress against his beau.

“… What if I were to try it on?” Douglas wonders quietly to Martin, his eyes snapping right up to Douglas’.

“But, but this is someone else’s clothing! We, you, we… ” He trails off, watching Douglas carefully, “You can’t try on another persons’ belongings.”

“What if I told you that it was mine?” Martin’s eyes slightly widen at this statement.

“Yours? But it’s not your bag.”

“Look again.” And so Martin slowly looks in, now spotting a few very familiar things in said bag. A couple extra shirts, trousers, a tie, shaving kit, and Douglas’ very worn detective novel. He must have grabbed Douglas’ bag by mistake when they left the coffee shop.

“So, this, this is yours?”

“Yes.” he simply says, rubbing his hands up and down Martin’s sides. When had he started that?

“But why? I-I mean, nothing against it at all, and, and, people can wear what they like, but, but… You’ve never shown an… interest? I, I mean, we’ve been together for six months.”

“While that is all a good point, I could never pass a gorgeous garb. And really,” He gently takes the dress from Martin, holding it against his self, it looking as if it would look simply stunning on him, “I just feel. . . More feminine now and again. Have always loved the feeling of a dress too, really. The sway of the fabric, the breeze against my legs. It’s quite marvelous.”

“I see. But, but why have it now? Were you going to, to share your love of dresses?”

“Truthfully… No,” Martin couldn’t help but feel a slight sting at the confession, not realizing he’d felt so happy that Douglas was going to share something like this with him, “I sometimes just like bringing one with me on long trips. It almost soothes me,

"But,” He begins, laying the dress on their bed, taking Martin’s hand in his gently, “You … Don’t mind? This side of Douglas Richardson?”

“No.” He answers right away, blushing so badly at how quickly he answered, “I-I just… I like you. All of you. And a dress is a dress. Doesn’t matter what gender your are.” Douglas smiles so widely, Martin smiling right back as they envelop one another, holding each other tight,

“And, and really,” Martin begins, looking up at Douglas from his viewpoint of his chest, “I honestly think you’d look just, just lovely in it.” Douglas hums in agreement, kissing Martin’s forehead once more.

“Do you want to see?”

“Yes,” Again, he blushes horribly with his quick response, a smile still lining his face, “Yes please. I would very much like to see you … ‘dressed _up_ ’.” He pops his 'p' in up, chuckling as Douglas nips his cheek playfully, letting go of Martin soon after.

“Cheeky thing.”

And with that, Douglas tried on his dress, Martin being proven right that the dress really did bring out his beau’s eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope this was alright and Douglas was written alright for a genderfluid character. :) I just don't think Douglas would exactly generally know about being genderfluid (even if he is a person of the world) and just have the thoughts of, "Oh, I've been feeling more feminine lately," or, "Oh, I'm definitely a man today," and just . . . really kinda accepting it as himself. :) Which is why I didn't have him outright say, "I'm genderfluid," And instead of him having just commenting about how dresses feel and such.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope I didn't offend anyone. D: I was a bit nervous of putting this one up, honestly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if I completely cocked it up.
> 
> And if you wanna say howdy or see more fics and fanart, and art shtuffs in general; I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs. :)
> 
> ❤


End file.
